Jessie: Naughty Nanny
by TheUltimateStory
Summary: What happens when Emma and Jessie are the only ones that are staying in the penthouse? You will NEVER know unless you read this! SO READ IT! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO! YOU WON'T REGRET IT! TRUST ME!


I don't own the Disney TV show **"Jessie"** and I don't own Disney. This is just a fan fiction thought of by me. **HAVE FUN READING AND PLEASE ENJOY!**

**Jessie: Naughty Nanny**

It was the year 2014. Emma Ross had got even hotter ever since the new nanny "Jessie Prescott" had arrived. And Jessie was smoking hot now, even more than she was before. New York had a high crime rate, and it wasn't safe going out in central park at night. The grouchy and lazy butler Bertram left town for a few days. Morgan and Christina Ross came into to town to take their younger children Luke, Ravi, and Zuri out-of-town to visit Morgan's new movie set and to spend some time with them as well. Emma didn't want to go and Jessie stayed at the penthouse. So now with the kids and the butler gone Jessie and Emma are the only ones staying in the penthouse. So now they are all alone. Emma was in her room, talking to a guy named John (Guy She Likes) and she hangs up the phone and sat on the bed.

**"Why doesn't anything EVER go right for me" she said frustrated.**

Jessie was in the hallway and about to pass Emma's room when she heard what she said, so she stopped, knocked on the door and peaked in just a bit.

**"Can I come in for a second?"** Jessie asked.

**"Sure"**

She fully opens the door and steps inside.

**"Is everything okay?"**

**"No, not really?"**

**"What's wrong?"** Jessie asked, concerned for her.

**"Well I was going to have a boy I like come over and maybe watch a movie together or something but he had other plans"**

**"Oh, I'm sorry Emma"**

**"It's okay, I'll just lay here, watch some TV, relax, and maybe play with my self a little"**

**"What was that last part?"**

**"I said and maybe stay with my self and fiddle"**

**"Oh, I could've swore you said something else"**

**"Nope"** Emma said knowing she tricked her

**"Well I'm going to go to my room as well and watch some romance movies and think to my self why I can't never get a perfect boyfriend like in the movies"** Jessie said sad because she knows it true.

**"Don't tell me you're going to start talking about your boring boyfriend stories again"**

**"On that notion I guess I'll leave and go watch movies in my room"**

Jessie got up and started walking towards the door. She opened the door, then left, closed the door, and headed to her own room. By the time she got done watching all the sappy movies she wanted to watch it was dinner time. Jessie already decided that she wanted to eat out tonight and figured that it would be nice if her and Emma went to go get something in central park to eat.

She opened the door to Emma's room and ...

**"MMMM!"**

Emma was using a small vibrator to stimulate her clit. Jessie was surprised and shocked that she would do such a thing at her age. But then Jessie remembered that when she was her age she done the same thing too. Jessie noticed that Emma wasn't doing it right, like it was her first time or something. Emma noticed that the nanny was standing there watching her play with her self but she didn't stop for some reason. Jessie walked over to Emma and said

**"let me show you the right way to do this"**

Emma didn't want to admit it but she has a thing for her. She grabbed Emma's hand with the small vibrator in it and pushed it toward her clit. The vibrator was going over Emma's clit. She then started to rub Emma's wet pussy. Jessie took her tongue and licked her clit, making it double the stimulation that it was in the first place. Both of their pussies was moist and wet. While Jessie was stimulating Emma's clit and licking her pussy she was rubbing her own pussy.

**"OMG! I LOVE YOU JESSIE!"**

**"I LOVE YOU TO EMMA!"**

They quit doing what they was doing and Jessie got up and said

**"We should finish this later and oh lets not tell anybody about what we did together, it can be our little secret"**

Emma laid there. Naked.

**"Sounds good to me"** she said in a horny voice rubbing her pussy.

"Do** you still want something to eat?"** Jessie asked, curious.

**"I want to eat your pussy"**

**"You can count on that"**

**"MMM sounds good to me, can't wait"**

**"I'll go pick up something in the park to eat"**

**"OK, whatever is easiest"**

Jessie went out to central park and picked up some food but on the way to the food she stopped at a sex shop and picked up something special for the night. After she got the food she headed back to the penthouse. She reached the penthouse and screamed up stairs

**"EMMA, DINNER IS HERE!"**

**"OK be right down!"**

She walked downstairs and grabbed a bite to eat. After dinner Emma got up to leave and all of a sudden Jessie said **"You wanna have sex tonight?"**

**"Yes! of course!"**

**"Then be in my room wearing this, at 9pm tonight"** She handed Emma the bag with the special surprise in it.

**"OK Jessie, see you then" she said winking at her.**

9pm rolled around. It was silent in the penthouse. Emma's door opens and she walks out and goes toward Jessie's room. She opens the door, and when she opens it she sees something. Jessie was standing there with clothes on, BUT not regular clothes, it was a sexy school girl outfit. She was wearing a Checkered top with the sleeves cut off and a black mini skirt that showed her nice ass and legs off. The skirt was so short that if she bent over you could see her ass cheeks and almost her pussy. It was VERY short. She also had these black leather stripper boots on. As she stood there in her revealing school girl outfit it was almost like Jessie's hair was blowing in the wind. It was a fantasy dream come true for Emma. She NEVER thought she would, one day have sex with her own nanny. Nobody could EVER think that would happen. It's crazy. It's like a thing that only happens in a movie or a Fan Fiction or something. Weird huh? But this was actually happening. Emma took in what she was seeing for a moment. Taking in the sight of a hot, sexy, and young women. Jessie noticed that Emma put on what she got at the sex shop. So she started to walk over to her swinging her hips and ass side to side every step she took. She finally reached Emma and said

**"Heyyyy, I see you're wearing what I got you"**

Emma was wearing a huge strap on cock. It was thick and long.

**"Oh you bet I am"**

Jessie grabbed her shoulders, turned her around, and sat her down on the bed. She was now sitting on the edge of the bed and Jessie was standing right in front of her.

**"I'm gonna give you something I never gave anybody before"**

Jessie turns around and bent over right in front of Emma. Now her ass was dead in front of her face.

**"And what's that slutty school girl Jessie?"** Emma said while she smacked her nanny's ass for the first time.

**"MMM! I like it when you smack my ass"**

**"Oh do you?"**

**SMACK! **

**"OH YES! HAVE I BEEN A BAD GIRL!?"** Jessie screamed then smacked her ass cheek.

**"YES YOU HAVE!"**

Jessie was loving this. She is the kind of women that likes to dirty talk while having sex. She got up and turned back around to face Emma and said with seduction

**"FUCK ME ALREADY!"**

She started pulling her own clothes off. First she started unbuttoning her checkered top, and as she pulled her top off her PERFECT tites popped out. She slipped her stripper boots off then started to pull her black mini skirt down, making it come right off. She was now fully naked and so was Emma. Jessie pushed her back on her back and climbed on top of Emma, making out with her. They was slipping tongue. Jessie reached her arm to the back of her and grabbed the BIG, LONG, THICK cock and rubbed it against her pussy.  
**"MMMMM! I CAN'T WAIT TO TAKE ALL THIS COCK IN MY TIGHT LITTLE SCHOOL GIRL PUSSY!"** she said horny as hell. Jessie pushed the cock into her tight pussy. It could barely fit. She starts moving her ass front to back, riding that cock like nothing before. She switched up and started bouncing her BIG ass **UP AND DOWN... UP AND DOWN! Jessie was SCREAMING AND MOANING!**

**"AW FUCK ME! YES! YES! YES! I'M A NAUGHTY GIRL! FUCK ME!"**

She stopped bouncing on the strap on for a second and leaned forward. Emma grabbed a hold to Jessie's perfect ass and stuck the THICK cock back into her pussy making her scream again. Emma started to push up with her legs making the cock smash into Jessie's tight little pussy. She was fucking her HARD, and FAST now.

**"OH MY FUCKING GOD! I'M A NAUGHTY LITTLE SLUT! PUNISH ME FOR IT! FUCK ME FASTER AND HARDER!"**

She started to speed up and was now fucking her nanny even **FASTER** AND **HARDER!** She takes out the cock from her pussy real quick and makes Jessie get off of her. Emma made Jessie get on her hands and knees, and bend over on the bed. Jessie was now waiting to get fucked Doggystyle. Emma grabbed the end of her nanny's hair and pulled it back hard before she took her **THICK** strap on cock and **SHOVED IT** into her pussy again.

**"OH MY GOD YES! YOU LOVE FUCKING YOUR NANNY DON'T YOU?!"**

**"YES I DO! I LOVE IT!"** Emma said as she smacked her ass again.

She was fucking her nanny rough while she was pulling her hair.** The strap on cock was sliding, IN AND OUT... IN AND OUT... IN AND OUT OF HER TIGHT PUSSY!**

Emma was rough fucking her nanny and they was both loving every second of it.

**"POUND MY TIGHT LITTLE PUSSY!"**

She started pounding her nanny "Jessie" even HARDER than before!

**"OH MY GOD I'M CUMING!"** Jessie YELLED OUT LOUD TO THE TOP OF HER LUNGS!

Emma pulled the cock out quick and just like magic she started cuming.

**THE END! I HOPE EVERYBODY ENJOYED THIS STORY! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! AND FAVORITE IT! SHARE IT TO PEOPLE YOU THINK WILL LIKE IT AS WELL! AND IF YOU WANT TO SEE MORE OF ME I HAVE OTHER STORIES AND I PROMISE THEIR IS MORE TO COME!**


End file.
